


When a secret gets out

by Ynius



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fem rin, Gen, Kind of AU, but i already thought he was, i think i made Yukio a bit yandere, so no sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Okumura Yukio kept a secret from his exwires. He tried all his life to keep it deep inside the academy, but it seems that she just doesn't want to keep sleeping. And let's not even talk about the demons that apparently know her, like their father demon cat friend.And to think that it all began when they got lost...





	

It shouldn't have been so hard. They were supposed to use the keys to go to an assignment that Mephisto gave them. It really wasn't that far. But it seems that someone didn't wanted them to leave the hallway. They tried every door, and it was locked. That was really weird, because they had the key.

"Okumura-sensei! Still not?" asked Shima, the bored pink haired boy, dragging himself after their group.

"I'm afraid that we will be locked inside for some time. If I'm right, this should be the mission the headmaster talked about. He wasn't so specific, so all he said was we would see after we pass the door. It's seems that someone put a spell on this hallway. When someone passed by, he won't get out until the spell caster gets his hands on him." said in a somber voice Yukio. The other took the clue and looked around for something that would strike as unusual.

"Ni-chan?" asked Shiemi her familiar when the grass demon hopped down on the ground and hurried to go to the end of the hall.

"Let's follow him. He could have sensed something." Shura said, ignoring Yukio's protests. She knew why he didn't want to go there, but if _she_ was the cause of their problem, they had to go there.

Of course, no one except Shura knew why their sensei was reluctant to follow, but they ran after the green little demon. The run wasn't long, maybe five minutes, but the more deeper they went, the more demons were found. Not big, but a lot. And strangely, they left the exwires alone. They were just there, buzzing and floating in air, like they waited for something.

They arrived at the last door. There was a kind of dark aura there that left some exwires gulping, but at the same time it warmed them from inside the longer they were exposed to this aura. Shura turned to Yukio and took his key out of his hands, glaring at him with vigor when he wanted once again to protest.

"Che. Coward." she muttered under her breath, then turned back to the door. "It's seems this is the only way out." Ni came back to Shiemi, but still looked like he wanted to enter the room. "Well, all or nothing." Shura muttered under her breath, wishing the one that rested beside this door was in a good mood. She turned the key in the lock, and opened the door.

The first one to enter was Shura, then Yukio and the exwires. The teachers were on edge, always on lookout. The students, they were more curious than afraid. Of course, Shima was complaining about ghost or whatever, but he was a damn exorcist. He shouldn't be afraid of a single ghost, if it was there. And Shura and Yukio knew that here was no ghost.

Inside the room it was dark, but strangely enough they could see. It looked like some sort of a bedroom for a girl in some vintage era. The room was big, bigger than their classroom, by three times at best. It had windows, but the curtains were closed. There, beside the windows, was the biggest bed the exwires saw in all their life. It was designed like a princess's bed in those stupid fairy tales the kids read dreaming of dragons and princes. Beside it was a night table that had one glass, without water. On the bed, something shifted.

Shima and Konekomaru gulped. "D-Don't tell me that we entered someone's room..." begged the later, looking left to Yukio, seeing him look at the bed thigh-lipped. He shooked his head and turned to Shura.

"There, see? Nothing. We didn't had to enter _here_ out all places to get out. Now can we go?" his response was a glare.

"Yukio... don't tell me you're still afraid? Please, the fact that this was the only room we could enter _and_ that there are so much demons is enough proof that _she_ wanted to meet us, right? Please be a man and recognize that you have a sister complex!"

Yukio actually twitched. In all their time together they wasn't one time his expression didn't change, so it surprised everyone. "What? I told you, I don't have a sister complex! It's for her sake that she is here, asleep, than outside, wreaking havoc! You know how she is! It's better to leave now. I don't want to wake her up." he muttered under his breath the last two sentences, loud enough for them to hear.

"You idiot! Do you intend to keep her inside this room forever sleeping?!" shura looked absolutely murderous.

"If I can prolong her life, then yes. I can swear that the first thing she would do if she awakes would be enough to make the Grigori sentence her to death."

" _If she awake_?! Yukio, did your love for your sister clouded your mind? She is a free person! We need to wake her up." she wanted to bang his head hard enough for him to bleed.

"Y-Yuki-chan...you have a sister?" asked quietly Shiemi, flinching when Yukio looked at her. He sighed and calmed down, going back to his teacher face.

"Yes. But for reasons I can't tell, she needs to stay here. So she won't get bored, I made her sleep."

"S-Sleep?" asked Konekomaru scared. "For how long?" he feared the response. This face of their sensei was new and scary.

"I would say it's been two years since she fell asleep. And as you probably heard, she will sleep for a long, long time." the way he talked about how he wanted his sister to keep sleeping was kind of morbid, so they backed one step from him.

"Che. That's sure something weird about that." snorted Bon, clearly disturbed.

"Oh? So you believe, but what if the one who sleeps here, my dear sister, is Satan's daughter?" there was a glint in his eyes. He was trying to make them not be curious about his sister, this way, they won't be back. And his sister will be once again safe.

"W-what?!" the shock was so visible that even the puppet was showing it.

"Satan's?" muttered Izumo, thinking it was a lie. "As if. And if you are related, that means you are too. Satan's son."

"I am." he confessed so innocently, that Izumo was quite surprised. "But, in oppose with my sister, I don't have a drop of demon blood inside of me. I take tests daily, so I don't have what to worry about."

"But still.... to imprison your sister? That's not alright at all." muttered Izumo, looking at the bed, when once again something shifted.

They all froze. Even Yukio. He and Shura knew exactly who else was in this room, keeping watch on his sister. He prepared his gun, making sure he was good to go, to protect his students.

A big black figure rose from the bed. "S-sensei...did we woke your sister up?" asked konekomaru, his question being answered by Shima. "Of course not, you idiot. Does that look to you as a cute girl?"

"How do you know she is cute?" asked bluntly Izumo, feeling no ill intent from the creature, that was most likely a demon.

"I-Izumo-chan.... are you jealous?" joked Shima, returning to his usual self.

They could see now what it was. It was a big cat demon with it's tail split in two. A nekomata-short of. He looked at the quests, then back at the sleeping figure under him, in a sleepy matter. They could see it just woke, and that it's been sleeping. Yukio lowered his gun, sighing in relief.

"Kuro.... what are you doing, sleeping on job?" he asked joking. The cat demon looked back at him, with a short of glare, then ignored the brother to stare at the sister, the person he overlooked for two years now. He didn't hated Yukio, he couldn't ever do that. He was his master's beloved brother, and even if he locked her in this boring room, at least he let him be with her. That didn't mean he forgave him. Oh, no. Until _she_ wakes up, he won't ever forgive him.

"Sensei... I think he hates you?"

"Yes, I know that, Shima-kun. He's probably bored inside this room all day, but he chose to stay."

Kuro hissed, shouting at his master's brother. _"Yukio, you idiot! You know I will stay by master's side until she dies, but that doesn't mean you have to shut her inside this boring room!"_

"T-the demon talked?!" exclaimed Shima, backing off.

_"How rude! Of course I talk! You can understand me only in this room, because master's aura filled this perimeter for two years!"_

"I-I see...." said besmused Shima, trying to regain his cool.

_"By the way, baka-yukio."_

"Yes?"

_"Master is waking up."_ replied with a smug smile the cat, now normal height.

"....what?" that... shouldn't happen. She should be asleep and continue sleeping.

_"When you entered the room, you activated one of master's seals. She put them before going to sleep. If a group of more than 5 people comes, she will wake up. Master said this way it was funnier to make fun of your face when you evil plans failed."_ the cat demon snickered at the thick mark on Yukio's head.

"I don't have any evil plans!"

He wanted to argue further, but the room temperature rose suddenly. The all looked in a matter of horror-and joy for Kuro- at the sleeping beauty who was sleeping for two years. The others never got a look at her, but now they could see her just perfectly. Her dark blue long hair was put neatly under her back. She was wearing a dress that was long until her knees, colored black, like a funeral dress, but only more cute and feminine. Her chest was falling up and down, letting her size be know. She always wore a proud smile as she stuck out her chest, even if boys made fun of her, because she developed more early than the others girls. She wore no shoes, but there were by the bed's side a pairing waiting for her.

She was a beauty in all senses. Yukio always said she shouldn't act like a tomboy, but he was actually glad because this way no boy would take advance and see her true beauty.

Slowly, bright blue eyes opened. Outside the room, demons buzzed. Outside the hall, demons buzzed. In all Japan, demons buzzed, preparing for the arrival of their princess. Even in Gehena, the demons knew when their little princess awoke.

Okumura Rin was awake.


End file.
